The Secret of The Deathnote
by BlackWidowOfAnime
Summary: Just a bunch of short RyukxLight Smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

3rd person P.O.V

For a while now, Light had strange feelings towards Ryuk. Of course, he never said anything about them, afraid, knowing that the Shinigami would not return the feelings and afraid knowing that he could never do anything about his deepest desires.

Light Moaned in his sleep and turned and twisted on his bed, moaning even louder.

He was, of course having a very dirty dream, about the Shinigami that without saying even a word could make him feel... Very.. Bothered.

He moaned even louder as he woke up with a groan, feeling more hot and bothered than he had in ages.

Light turned red with a blush as he saw Ryuk watching him, curiously.

"What were you dreaming about Light?" Ryuk said with a grin, "Or should I say WHO were you dreaming about?"

Light Ignored Ryuk and turned and went back to sleep, not knowing that the Shinigami already knew the answer, and not knowing he had th power to make the shinigami roar with pleasure.

Light awoke the following morning, just as 'bothered' as he had been when he woke up in the middle of the night.

The young man groaned and stood up, walking to his desk. He did live by himself after all, he had gotten an apartment on his own about 6 months ago.

He sat down in front of his desk and pulled out the deathnote, he hesitated for once, and decided against writing in it today. Ryuk all of a sudden appeared beside him.

"I bet I know who you were dreaming about all night" The Shinigami said, grinning.

"I bet you don't" Light retorted, mumbling.

"oh? I heard you moan a name..."  
Light looked flushed at this, his stomach sank.

"What name?." He asked, trying to recover.

"Oh, I don't know" Ryuk grinned "Ryuk"

light at that moment, wanted to die.

"You know Light..." Ryuk started "You may not be able to touch me.. But I CAN Touch you" Ryuk grinned, tracing one giant finger over the bulge in Light's pants.

Light moaned and threw his head back, already panting.

This made Ryuk grin even more. "A bit small there, eh Light?" he commented, obviously comparing Light to himself.

Light panted softly "T-to a Human, I'm giant.." He moaned as the Shinigami continued tracing his member through his pants.

Ryuk smirked as he slowly stoped tracing, earning a whimper from Light.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Light, isn't it more polite to think of others pleasure first?"

Light's eyes narrow "Is there even a WAY for me to pleasure you? You already said that I can't touch you"

Ryuk grinned, "Think about it Light, what of mine CAN you touch?"

Light thought about it for a second, then his eyes widened in understanding and he grabbed the Deathnote.

Ryuk grinned, knowing that Light had figured it out.

Light slowly ran his hands over the Deathnote, wondering if there was a certain way to do this, but after noticed a G.I.A.N.T bulge in Ryuk's pants, knowing that there was not an exact way, and that anything would work.

Light kept running his hands over it, enjoying the ocassional moan he could get from the Shinigami. Then an idea came into his mind.

Light leaned in, and started licking and mercilessly biting the Deathnote, earning many loud moans from the Shinigami.

Light learned that night just how many ways he could treat the Deathnote, and just how many different noises he could earn from the Shinigami, that held his desires...


	2. Light and Ryuk

Light smirks as he tortures his Lover. Licking, and biting the DeathNote, Light begins to slow things down a bit- take his time. This begins to anger, the Hot and Bothered Shinigami.

Ryuk moans, and growls low in his throat at Lights pace. Light merely smirks at the Shinigami that holds his heart. "Something wrong Ryuk?" Light asks.

"L-liiight," Ryuk moans. "S-stop.. T-teasing!" He demands, panting.

Light rolls his eyes. "Seems like I've asked You that before Ryuk" Light replies. Ryuk glares, not going to take any crap from his lover, after all, he was of course older than Light. Ryuk stops all of a sudden and takes the DeathNote away from Light, tossing it across the room.

"What's the big idea Ryuk!?" Light asks, not happy. Ryuk grins his grin, the one that makes Light's heart pick up in double time. Ryuk makes the Human lay down on his bed, and remove his pants.

After Light finishes stripping completely, Ryuk begins to slowly run one giant finger down Lights chest, causing the human to squirm with anticipation. "Ah, ah, ah... Not yet Light..." The Shinigami tortures.

"D-damn you.. Y-your touch is like p-pure.. f-f-fire..." Light stutters, supressing moans.

Ryuk grins. "I know." He says, moving his finger down the Human boys Thighs, earning a moan.  
Ryuk slowly moves his finger over every inch of Light's body before removing it, causing the human to squirm and whine with need of the Shinigamis touch.

Light knew only one thing at this point- That he needed more. He needed his lovers touch, yet he knew he wouldn't get it, not after the teasing he had put the Shinigami through.

Light slowly began to stroke his own Erection, making the Shinigami grin.

"Ah, a show." Ryuk says, watching his lover touch himself.

Light closes his eyes, pretending it is Ryuk stroking him, instead of himself, Moaning Ryuk's Name.

It's now, Light hears it, the knock at his door. He groans and whines but stands up, throwing on a pair of boxers before walking down and answering his door. To his surprise, nobody is there. "Ah, it was just like any good show. It got canceled." Ryuk says, missing the enjoyment of watching his lover stroke himself.

Light groans and colapses onto his couch, surprise flushing across his face as Ryuk drops the DeathNote into his lap. Light smirks and opens it, starting to write names into it, bearing down on the pen quite hard.

Ryuk Moans at his Lovers actions, causing Light to write faster, wanting to pleasure the Shinigami more.

That night, Light wrote more names in the DeathNote than he ever had before, pleasuring the Shinigami to the brink of Insanity.


	3. A Deathnote Halloween

3rd person P.O.V

Light had been waiting for this night all year, he couldn't wait. This was going to be it. This was the night where he could have Ryuk. Could touch Ryuk as Ryuk touches him.

This was the night where Shinigami could possess a Corporeal body.

This was going to be a night to remember.

Light had decided to dress up as Sasuke Uchiha.

Who anybody else was dressing up as, Light had not cared enough to ask, or pay attention.

Ryuk, of course, was going to tell people he was dressed up as a Shinigami, although in reality he was not dressing up at all.

Light takes a deep breath as he start to dye his hair blue to be Sasuke Uchiha. At 9:00 tonight, Ryuk would obtain a solid body.

He is being forced to go Trick or Treating with Misa, L, and others. They should be here soon, Light knows he better hurry.

Light hears Ryuk laughing as he finishes his hair and turns to face him. "What?" he asks.

"You know there's not real sense in dying your hair and getting into this whole roll. It's all just going to be ruined when I fuck you senseless tonight" Ryuk replies, grinning his grin as he eats an apple.

Light rolls his eyes, although barely containing his excitement. "Yeah, whatever. It's not like I want to go anyway." Light says, walking to the bedroom and starting to get dressed.

"Oh come on, it's not a bad thing to show excitement" Ryuk says, also barely containing his excitement.

"What excitement?" Light asks as he finishes getting dressed and hears the door bell ring.

Light walks downstairs and opens the door, only to have his mouth fall open from the stupidity in front of his eyes.

Misa, was dressed as Sakura, a SLUTTY.. er. Sakura.

Near had been dressed up as a Goth, though his hair was still white.

Mello, behind him had dressed up as Willy Wonka. And Matt beside him had dressed up as Mario.

Light had yet to see the stuidest one, however.

"Ready Light?" Misa asked, smiling. "Um.. Yeah.." Light says and puts on his shoes, starting to walk down the apartment building.

Ryuk follows him, laughing. "These guys are idiots, Eh Light?" Light nods slightly, not enough to be noticed by anyone but Ryuk.

Once they Exit the Apartment Building, that's when Light see's IT.

He has to stop himself from laughing, at the sight.

L, dressed up as a Piece of Cake, with Strawberry icing.

Ryuk's laughter rings, all around Light.

Light knew at this instance, it was going to be a very long night.

Light struggled as Misa, Matt and Mello tried to pull him from the car.

"Come on Light, it will be fun!" Misa says, trying to coax him out of the car.

Light held onto the seat of the car tightly. "Forget it!"

"Come on! Please?" Matt asks.

"UH UH!" Light yells. Ryuk laughs as he watches his lover struggle.

"Forget it guys! I'm not going trick or treating!"

Ryuk laughs. "Might be fun Light..." Light sighs, giving into his Lover. "Fine." He says. Everyone cheers.

Light sighs and looks at the clock on his phone and see's that it is 8:30, his heart speeds up, his breath quickens with excitement. Only 30 more minutes.

Light turns and grabs a Trick or Treating bag out of the car and getting out himself. He frowns as he see's L, who has a bag full to the brim of candy.

"What?" L asks, noticing Light's gaze.

"What's the point of you even going trick or Treating?"

L shrugs. Light sighs.

Light looks around and to his surprise, does not see Ryuk anywhere. Light, L, Matt, Mello, Near and Misa had been trick or treating for a little while. Light looks at the clock and his heart stops as he read the time- 9:01.

He starts looking around frantically, but.. No Ryuk. Anywhere.

He hears a voice a few minutes later that makes his shorts suddenl become VERY tight from his hardened erection.

"Don't I know you?" Ryuk asks as he walks- Not flies- Walks up to everybody.

"Do you know him Light?"

Light knows he has to think of something to say. Quickly. He glares. "You son of a Bitch!" He explodes. "From the sound of the voice it's the guy that decided to beat the shit out of me a while back! Let's take this somewhere else. I'll see you guys later." Light glares as he starts leading Ryuk somewhere else. Ryuk rolls his eyes and follows.

"Don't get thrown in jail for killing him!" Mello calls.

"I won't!" Light calls back.

After a while of walking in the woods Ryuk says. "This is far enough for round one Light" Light blushes. and turns to face his Lover.

Ryuk leans down and kisses him, needing to be close to him. to Touch him. To make love to him.

Light kissing back with a moan, needing Ryuk as much as Ryuk needed him.

Light moves a hand to his lovers crotch and squeeezes, enjoying being able to touch his erection. Ryuk pulls back from the makeout session and moans. "N-not too much Light. Y-you might not w-w-want to test just how B-big I can get" Ryuk warns, as his erection grows.

Lights eyes widen in awe of Ryuks Size, and suddenly, he has a mission. To find out how hard he can make the Shinigami. Light squeezes harder, enjoying the noises his Lover is making.

That's when it happens, yes, that's when it happens. Light's phone starts ringing. He groans and answers it.

"What?" "Where are you?" Misa asks. "um.. On my way back" Light answers. "Okay, see you soon Light!" Misa chirps and hangs up.

This could be a rough night.

After getting back with the gang, and continuing trick or treating for a while, Light slips away behind an Abandoned house, where Ryuk is waiting.

Ryuk eagerly kisses him, and Light happily kisses back.

This time it is Ryuks turn to start rubbing Light's erection.

Light moans, and throws his head back, his erection growing, but not nearly to the size of Ryuks.

"LIIIGHT?" Matt and Mello call. Ryuk growls and let's his lover go.

Apparently they had noticed the disappearence of Light, which made Light very angry.

The night drew on, and so far Light had found no way of escaping back to his lover. He looked at the clock and literally tears up. It read 11:30. He had 30 more minutes. "Look guys. I have to go. bye!" He calls as he runs into the trees, into the awaiting arms of Ryuk.

"Light... We have 30 more minutes.." Ryuk says, sadly. "I.. I know.. Ryuk I need to inside of me..."

"Light Yagami.. I shall grant your wish... For it is my wish aswell." Ryuk says, quickly stripping his lover and himself. Light marvels at his lovers Pasty white skin. "Sorry Light, but we no longer have time for Foreplay, or for marveling." Ryuk says and without warning moves Light onto his hands and knees on the ground. He rubs Light's erection as he sucks on his own two fingers. "Are you ready Light?" Light nods, through the nonstop moans coming out of his mouth. Ryuk slips one of his fingers into Light, earning a loud groan and grimmice from his lover. He starts slowly moving the Finger after a moment. "I'm sorry Light, I have no time to waste." Ryuk says.

After a moment Light begins moaning- LOUD, driving Ryuk over the edge with each time he thrusts his finger into Light, until he can no longer take the wait. He claims Light, as his own.

The rest of the 30 Minutes, went as the entire night had been planned, the only thing the two did not plan on, was Ryuk changing back, right after he came during round 2, and Before his lover could Enjoy the same Luxury. Even though He came quite a few times during round 1, knowing that Ryuk had gotten to finish during round 2, and he had not, truly annoyed Light.


End file.
